The concert, AKA, Duets
by SuperSandri
Summary: Wally doesn't come to the cave this weekend. He has a thing in the park he has to attend to. He likes to perform, so he sings a duet with Artemis! Hope you enjoy!  Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't own the characters or the music.


**Wally's other 'Team.'**

Wally dialed up his phone. He had to call his best friend. He was the only one who had to know, then Robin would explain the rest to the team. "Hey Rob... It's Wally... Listen... I won't be coming to the cave this weekend, I have a thing I need to attend to... Yep, the thing in Happy Harbour park... Promised the band!...I know, but I'll be doing 5 songs tonight...Okay, thanks Rob. See ya next week!"

(On the weekend at the cave!)

Wally knew what he was missing, the team went out for a pizza night in the towny. Everyone had a good time. Hey, even Conner started to smile without him doing something better than everyone else. "Guys, we should do this every weekend!" exclaimed Megan.

"I know!" agreed Artemis. The whole Team went to this Pizzar Parlour that Robin recomended. They had just finnished their pizzas and were paying the bill. Well, technically, Robin was the one paying. "Thanks for having my back guys!" Robin said sarcastically.

Team, once Robin payed the bill, the team left the Parlour and decided to take a walk around town. "Hey Robin," said Conner. "Remind me again, why isn't Wally here?"

"Oh, he had a thing in the Happy Harbour park," replied Robin.

"So he is here," said Kaldur.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get into details. But I suppose we could see him in the park."

Everyone thought for a moment. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Artemis asked. "Lets go!"

(At the park.)

"What is the commotion?" wondered Kaldur.

There was a medium sized crowd standing in front of a stage filled with lots of musical instuments and several band members. It was a benifit concert for the Happy Harbor community center. There were two acts: The Insiders, a rock an alternative rock band and the main act, and Mr. West's one man band, the opening act.

A young, 15 year-old kid in a hoodie walked out on to the stage. Artemis then realized, that was Wally!

He picked up the mic and said, "Hey everyone, I am Mr. West, AKA, your opening act. I hope you enjoy the 2 songs I will be singing."

"Hey guys, isn't that Wally?" Megan asked.

"Yep," replied Robin.

Wally picked up a guitar and gave it a strum. Artemis regonized the song instantly, he was singing Justin Bieber.

_I know you love me, I know you care, shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart. And we will never ever ever be apart._

He wasn't that bad. Even Superboy was impressed. "I love this song!" exclaimed Megan.

Wally noticed the team sitting in the crowd, he then decided to change his performance just by a little bit. He tossed to the guitar to a stage hand and picked up the mic.

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing. We're just friends. What are you saying?_

He ran down near the crowd to get everyone, mostly the girls, pumping. All of the girls were letting out fan-girl-like screams. They even started touching and rubbing his hair. Hey, he even got Artemis into the beat. Wally ran up to her and held her hand as he sung.

_Said there's another, look right in my eyes. _

His jade green eyes pierced hers. A boy had never sung to her. Her heart was gently melting.

_My first love broke my heart for the first time! And I was like, Baby, baby, baby, oh! Like Baby, Baby, Baby, no!_

He ran back up to the stage as he sung the rest of the chorus.

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh! Thought you'd always be mine! _

Wally started to dance. He actually was good. Something nobody would expect.

_Oh, for you, I would've done whatever. And I just can't believe we ain't together. And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you! I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring._

By now, every girl in the crowd was screaming their hearts out. Even Megan felt like running up to Wally and rubbing his hair, which was combed in a Bieber-like hairstyle.

_I'm in pieces, baby fix me. Will you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream. I'm going down, down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around._

Artemis's heart was pounding. "I can't believe this, but I think I'm falling for him," Artemis said while Wally sung the chorus.

When Wally finished the chorus, he had to skip the rap. Hey, he's a one man band, he has no back up singers or anything.

_I'm gone. Oh, I'm all gone. Oh, I'm all gone. I'm all gone...I'm gone!_

The crowd cheered. Even some of the males cheered. "Thank you everybody!" Wally announced.

Artemis cheered for him, "Go Wally!"

Wally decided to have a little fun. "Oh, hey Arty, I didn't know you were here!"

Everyone laughed. They thought it was a little skit, buy Wally was actually had a little plan in mind. "So Arty, how about a duet?"

Artemis's eyes widened greatly. She couldn't sing at all, what made him think that she could sing. Was it her shower singing? She supposed that he could hear her considering the scoustics in the cave were amazing. The whole crowd starting chanting, "DUET! DUET! DUET!"

Artemis wasn't going to get up on stage, but a group of college guys begged to differ. They picked her up and crowd surfed her to the stage. Artemis struggled to get loose, but those boys had quite the grip. They pushed her on to the stage, she stood up and faced Wally, "Okay Baywatch, what do you want to sing?"

"Something basic," said Wally.

He passed her a mic and said to the back up band, "Hit it boys! You know which one!"

A fimiliar riff strated playing. Artemis had heard it dozens of times. Wally started to sing.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you. I picked you out, and shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new._

Artemis panicked. She new her part was going to come at one point. Wally was so good and she was... well, lets just say that compared to her, Ke$ha was **way** better.

_Now 5 years later on you got the world at your feet, sucess has been so easy for you. But don't forget, it's me who got you where you are now, and I can bring you back now too._

"Oh crap, the chorus!" thought Artemis. She had no clue how to do harmonies.

_Don't, don't you want me. You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me. You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me. It's much to late to find. You think you've changed your mind. You better change it back or we will both be sorry..._

"Here it comes," thought Artemis. She gently opened her mouth and sang with Wally.

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me? OH! Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me? OH!_

Artemis was surprised. Nobody boo-ed her off stage or threw tomatoes at her. In fact, a lot of people cheered. Artemis was now more confident with her voice. She stood up and claimed her own verse.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that mush is true. But even then I knew I'd find a much better place. Even wuth or without you. The five years we have had have been such good times. I still love you. But now I think to live a life of my own. I guess it's just what I must do._

Wally thought she rocked that verse. She had an amazing voice. Something that a lot of guys would want in a girl. They were naturally in synch. She let him sing the pre-chorus.

_Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me._

They sang the next line together.

_Much to late to find. You think you've changed your mind? You better change it back or we will both be sorry... Don't you want me baby? Don''t you want me? OH! Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me? OH! _

It was time to finish up the song. They both sang in perfect harmony.

_Don't you want me baby?_

"WOOOOOOO!" screamed the crowd (Mostly Megan.)

Wally flshed his killer smile onto Artemis, she blushed a bit. "You're good Arty!"

"Same with you Wall-man!"

THE END!

Please review! I worked hard on this and did most of it half asleep. No lie, my head fell down on the keyboard at one point.

BTW, don't judge for using Justin Bieber! As a musician myself, you must be open to all types of music. Even really bad ones.


End file.
